Trading places (Kart Fiction)
This kart fiction is about Dee and Del deciding on trading places. This story was made by Popstar792, please do not edit it without her permission. If any spelling or story errors occur in this fiction, please let her know on her message wall. Thank you. Trading Places It all took place in Grand Forest, Kart Kingdom. The sun was rising, the birds were chirping, and the otters were swimming in the river. Dee and Del were sleeping peacefully, soon to get ready for their daily shift in Kart Kingdom. Del had worked in the Quest Truck and Parts Trailer, while Dee worked in the Craft-It Booth. It was a very hard and busy job for both of them, but they both enjoyed the work that they did, and always had a good time during their work. But what would it be like if they both switched places? Let's find out. Chapter 1 Del finally woke up in time to see the beautiful sun shine bright through his bedroom window. "The sun is so beautiful", he said as he yawned and got up from his bed. "And its another beautiful day!" Del changed into his daily work clothes and then went to Dee's room door and knocked on it. "Dee?" he said. "Are you awake?" "I'm awake", Dee replied groggily as she opened the door. "The sun is too bright. I usually don't get up this early." "Well, I do. Since I have two jobs in the kingdom, I am required to get to work earlier in the morning. Being in charge of the quest truck and the parts trailer is a very special gift. Not a lot of people would get to have two of the most important jobs. I'm just that responsible." said Del. "Well, my job is also really special. And I'm that responsible, too." said Dee. "Not really, Dee." said Del. "Yes I am." "No you're not." "Yes I am." "No you're not." "Yes I am." "No you're not." "Yes I am." "No. You are NOT." "Yes. I. AM." "Alright then." said Del. "Prove it." "Okay. The first to make and eat grilled cheese sandwiches for breakfast wins the battle!" said Dee. "Deal?" "Deal." Del and Dee raced down the stairs into the kitchen and grabbed ingredients from out of the refridgerator. "Morning, guys! What's going on?" their big sister, Dot said as she drank a glass of water. "I'm trying to show Del that my job is better and I can be responsible like him!" said Dee. "I'm trying to show Dee that my job is better because I'm just that responsible and she isn't." said Del. "Whoa whoa whoa. What's with all the competition this early morning? Don't you guys both know that your jobs are really special? And that you both are very responsible workers? And why are you guys rushing to make breakfast?" Dot asked. "You guys aren't late." "Its to win the bet." said Dee as she put cheese in her sandwich and placed it onto the grill. "What bet?" "On who is more responsible and which job is more special." Dot sighed. "Look guys, this is ridiculous. Sooner or later, you'll realize that you both are being foolish. The reason why you guys work in the kingdom is because you guys are both REALLY helpful! Like how I work as an actor in pbs kids tv station clips and bumpers. All of our jobs are special!" Dee chuckled at Del as her sandwich grilled. "You're still behind, Del! Still cutting cheese?" "Dee, I still know I'm way better than you. I'm only doing this bet to show you that I'm right." he said. (Still working on story) Category:Kart Fictions Category:Popstar792